A virtual book
by alejamoya06
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha nunca había odiado tanto algo, malditos fueran los libros por robarse la atención de su novia ¿Como hará Hinata para apaciguar la ira del Uchiha? One-Shot
**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no a Masashi Kishimoto

 **Advertencia:** Esta situada en un Universo Alterno y contiene un poco de OoC. Leer bajo su propia precaución

 **Pareja Principal:** SasuHina/SasukexHinata

 **Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha nuca había odiado tanto algo, malditos fueran los libros por robarse la atención de su novia ¿Como hara Hinata para apaciguar la ira del Uchiha? One-Shot

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **A Virtual Book**

Sasuke estaba hastiado, no entendía porque su novia, con la cual llevaba seis meses de convivencia y dos años de relación, se mantenía pegada en su celular leyendo el dichoso libro que Ino, su amiga más cercana, le había recomendado. Vale, no estaba en contra de que Hinata leyera, pero que desarrollara una obsesión hacia aquello le enfurecía, no era justo que pasara de el para enfrascarse en un mundo de fantasía en el que él no participaba.

Su celular vibro, gruño molesto por aquello, y aprovecho que el semáforo cambio a rojo para poder revisarlo

" _Buenos días Sasuke-kun, espero que estés bien, que pena molestarte a esta hora, pero necesito que nos veamos, es un tema importante sobre lo que hablamos esta mañana, espero una pronta respuesta, Saludos"_ – Sakura

Se lo medito un momento, no tenía algo que hacer justo ahora, su horario laboral ya había terminado y el informe del caso que estaba atendiendo lo podía dejar para la noche, total, no es como si en casa se estuvieran preocupando por su llegada, apretó el volante ante ese pensamiento y cuando la luz del semáforo cambio acelero lo más que su moral le dejaba

* * *

El olor a comida se fundó en sus fosas nasales al entrar a casa, decidió a último minuto posponer la cita con Sakura para después de la comida, aunque quería darle un escarmiento a Hinata por lo de los últimos días, su cuerpo no quería y se rehusaba a conducir hacia otro lugar que no fuera su hogar. Dejo su portafolios en su lugar y procedió a deshacer el nudo de su corbata, cuando termino de hacer todo aquello se dirigió a la cocina esperando ver a su adorable novia haciendo lo que sea que olía tan bien, pero en cambio lo que se encontró fue su comida en un rincón y a HInata leyendo en su celular. Tosió intentado llamar su atención, cuando ella levanto su rostro y lo encontró ahí, rápidamente se acercó a él para darle un casto beso en los labios, pero al momento de que chocaran sus bocas, el corrió su cara hacia la derecha dándole así un casto beso en la mejilla, no en los labios; como ella tanto quería

"Sasuke-kun…" dijo con notable asombro la ojearla

"Hmp… ¿Dónde está mi almuerzo, Hinata?"

"Eh…Esta en el comedor, como todos los días, ¿Sucede algo?"

"No, absolutamente nada, ¿Te sucede algo a ti?" pregunto corriéndose hacia un lado para poder sentarse a disfrutar sus alimentos

"No Sasuke-kun, no sucede nada…" dijo Hinata extrañándose por la actitud de su novio, ella no había hecho algo que lo enojara ¿Cierto?

Hinata se quedó observándole mientras ingería su comida, y se puso a analizar todos sus movimientos de la última semana, tratando de adivinar qué fue lo que le molesto a sasuke, pero en su memoria no lograba apreciar algo que le fuera útil, siempre tenía la comida a la hora en que sasuke llegaba, la ropa estaba perfectamente planchada y doblada, los días de lavar se había encargado personalmente de decirle a la señorita las instrucciones precisas para que todo quedara como a sasuke le gustaba, cuando ella llegaba de trabajar se ponía en la labor de organizar su habitación y el resto de la casa. Todo estaba ordenado, organizado, clasificado y ubicado como siempre había estado, Lo único que había hecho diferente era…

"Hinata, dormiré un poco, he llegado exhausto de trabajar, solo lavare el plato y me iré a descansar" Sasuke empezó a recoger todo lo que había en la mesa con notable fastidio

La ojiperla sabía que no era por hacer aquello, desde que se habían mudado juntos sasuke siempre recogía sus platos y los lavaba, esta vez había algo más…algo que le molestaba, pero no sabe que podría ser

"No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, yo lo hare, tu ve a descansar, y no aceptare un no por respuesta" lo último lo agrego porque ya veía las intenciones del pelinegro, ella sabía perfectamente que él se negaría, solo por una razón; su orgullo

"Está bien" Asintió a regañadientes, sabía que Hinata no iba a ceder

Sasuke se retiró hacia la habitación que compartían mientras que Hinata lavaba los platos, mientras hacía esto siguió dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto pero no conseguía agarrar la idea correcta que hacia el comportamiento de Sasuke más gruñón de lo habitual.

* * *

Cuando termino, vio su celular y se le ocurrió terminar de leer el capítulo de la novela que había dejado a medias cuando Sasuke irrumpió en la habitación, al encenderlo se encontró con el fondo de bloqueo de su pantalla, en él estaba Sasuke y ella, esa foto fue tomada un día en el viajaron a la playa, pero lo curioso era que esa foto era en el auto, y no señalaba sus rostros si no sus manos que estaban entrelazadas. Y fue ahí cuando Hinata cayó en cuenta de lo que le molestaba a sasuke, no era algo que hacía, sino todo lo contrario, con el trabajo, los quehaceres en la casa y las salidas repentinas, Hinata no había tenido tiempo para estar con Sasuke, y el poco tiempo libre que tenía lo utilizaba para leer su preciado libro. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y corrió hacia la habitación con los pies descalzos, entro con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo y se acercó sigilosamente a la cama, Sasuke se encontraba ahí, durmiendo, con su pecho descubierto ya que siempre dormía sin camisa, se sentó en la cama y se quedó observando su rostro, luego empezó a acariciar su cabello, después se acostó a su lado y comenzó a delinear cada facción de su rostro, Sasuke empezaba a despertar pero lo hizo totalmente al sentir un casto beso en sus labios

"Lo siento cariño…" dijo Hinata viendo sus orbes negros que hacían un esfuerzo por no volver a cerrarse

"Hmp, ¿Por qué no vas a leer tu libro? Apuesto que es más interesante que estar conmigo ¿no?" dijo Sasuke tratando de voltearse, pero no lo logro debido a que Hinata enredo sus piernas con las de el

"Lo lamento mucho Sasuke-kun, no me daba cuenta de lo que hacía hasta hoy, pero entiéndeme, el estrés del trabajo, la casa, mantener todo en orden…solo quería una distracción" Hinata se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que dijo al ver la ira en los ojos de sasuke

"Con que una distracción ¿eh?, eso quiere decir ¿Qué no soy lo suficientemente divertido para ti, Hinata? ¿No disfrutas el tiempo que pasamos juntos y por eso buscas otras cosas con las cuales "distraerte"?" Sasuke esta vez sí logró zafarse de Hinata pero antes de que se levantara Hinata tomo su rostro y se acercó a sus labios

"Me has entendido mal Sasuke-kun, yo amo estar junto a ti, pasar tiempo junto a ti, amo que me hagas cosquillas, que me agarres la mano a cualquier hora, que me beses en cualquier lado de mi rostro, adoro que me digas que estoy diferente y mucho más guapa cada mañana cuando despierto, yo no necesito ser la más guapa para todos, yo solo necesito ser la más guapa para ti, amo dormirme en tus brazos todas las noches, simplemente amo todo de ti" dijo Hinata mirándolo a los ojos y muy cerca de él, pero sin atreverse a besarlo

Sasuke solo se levantó y se dirigió al baño, Hinata resoplo frustrada y se tiro a la cama con desesperación y se puso la almohada en sus ojos, sonó un beep que indicaba que un mensaje había llegado, la peliazul iba a tomarlo, pero sasuke salió del baño totalmente duchado y, al parecer, todavía molesto

Por enésima vez suspiro en el día, tenía que lograr que Sasuke no saliera de la casa enojado con ella, así que se levantó y mientras él se Rociaba su perfume Hinata se le acerco y lo abrazo por detrás, Sasuke se puso rígido y no le retiro las manos porque el sabía que Hinata era muy delicada, el en verdad estaba furioso, y dudaba mucho que con abrazos y mimos ella fuera a apaciguar la llama de ira que residía todavía en él, o bueno, eso pensaba sasuke.

Hinata fue recorriendo y delineando el abdomen de su novio con sus dedos, sasuke solo se quedó quieto, pasaron unos segundos y Hinata hizo que se volteara y quedaron frente a frente, Sasuke pensó que lo iba a besar y ya había volteado su rostro debido a la cercanía que tenía Hinata, pero ese no era su objetivo, Hinata dirigió su Nariz a el cuello del pelinegro y aspro su aroma

"No sabes cómo me gusta tu perfume Sasuke-kun" Hinata lo sintió tensarse bajo sus manos. Hinata empezó a repartir besos por el cuello de sasuke, y sasuke…Lo único que pudo hacer fue sostenerla de la cintura y alzarla un poco más para que no detuviera esas caricias, las caricias que tanto le habían faltado la última semana. Hinata fue subiendo y subiendo hasta que se encontró con los labios de sasuke y no lo dudó ni un segundo para besarlo

Fue apasionado y salvaje ya que sasuke tomo el control de la situación, no pudo resistirse más a los mimos de Hinata, quería más, mucho más. Tomándola con más fuerza, la levanto y ella enredo sus piernas en las caderas del ojinegro. Ya se encontraban en la cama, a punto de deshacerse de la primera prenda, cuando el celular de sasuke sueña con una llamada entrante, rápidamente se rompe todo y ambos gruñen, sasuke contesta y se abofetea mentalmente; La cita con sakura.

"Hola Sakura" dijo sasuke atendiendo la llamada y fue ahí cuando Hinata dejo de acariciar al uchiha, ¿Sakura?

"Ya salgo para allá, lamento la demora, no volverá a suceder" dijo sasuke cortando la llamada y se volteo para decirle a Hinata que no retomarían esto, ni ahora ni en la noche, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con la mirada furiosa de la orbes perla

"¿Por qué demonios hablas con Sakura?" dijo Hinata penetrándolo con su mirada

"Sabes perfectamente porque hablo con ella Hinata, es mi compañera de trabajo, y que no se te olvide quien está enojado aquí" dijo Sasuke sabiendo el juego de Hinata, siempre que se enojaban él tenía que ser el que cediera primero, esta vez no sería así

"Es tu jodida exnovia Sasuke, me prometiste que no tratarías directamente con ella, eso fue lo que pactamos"

"Deja de ser tan inmadura Hinata, solo es mi exnovia, Sakura es alguien que sabe guardar las composturas"

"Ella no me cae bien, siempre quiere acaparar toda tu atención cuando estoy cerca y aún más si no lo estoy"

"Hyuga Hinata, ¿es esto acaso una escena de celos?"

"Claro que no, no seas estúpido, si tu sales, yo también saldré"

Sasuke soltó una gran carcajada viendo como Hinata corría roja tal cual tomate hacia el baño, no le importaba si salía, o al menos eso quería aparentar. Cuando Hinata salió, tenía una falda muy corta para su gusto, seis dedos arriba de la rodilla y una blusa sin mangas, pegada al cuerpo.

"¿Para donde crees que vas así?"

"Voy con el Doctor Uzumaki, recuerda que yo también trabajo sasuke, no eres el único que aporta dinero"

"¿Con tu exnovio? ¿con ese perdedor? Ni lo creas, dijiste que solo trabajaban en el mismo hospital, no que trataban directamente"

"¿Por qué? Si tú puedes salir, yo también puedo; no seas inmaduro sasuke-kun"

"Tsk…Cambio de planes, Hoy nos quedaremos todo el día en casa"

"¿y qué sucede con sakura?"

"Le cancelare, le diré que los pospongamos hasta mañana" dijo Sasuke sonriendo, otra vez había caído en su juego

"No lo sé…" dijo Hinata acercándose a él, para luego sentarse en sus piernas con una sonrisa

"Ya has ganado el juego manipuladora, ya no estoy enojado contigo; compénsame" dijo sasuke poniendo, nuevamente, sus manos en la cintura de la ojiperla

Hinata rió y se acercó mucho más al rosto de sasuke, acariciando su cabello, se quedaron en esa posición mucho tiempo, simplemente mirándose, hasta que HInata rompió el silencio

"Te amo Sasuke-kun"

"Yo también te amo, tonta" dijo sasuke besándola nuevamente

Desde ese día Sasuke ama y odia los libros al mismo tiempo, Los odia por hacer que la persona que el ama lo ignore, y los ama por darle la mejor reconciliación de todas

 **Fin**

 **Hola! Bueno, me he animado a publicar algo en esta cuenta, ¿Y que mejor que un SasuHina? Itachi, si lees esto, te sigo amando mas que a Sasuke, solo que la inspiración esta vez fue para Sasuki xD**

 **Espero que me comenten que les ha parecido este One shot**

 **Se los agradeceria un monton**

 **Un abrazo y Besos**

 **Os quiero un monton**

 **SasuHina Everywhere 7v7**

 **Hasta la próxima Pambisitas**


End file.
